


新年

by undiscovered1027



Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-25 07:15:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22051981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/undiscovered1027/pseuds/undiscovered1027
Summary: 在没有预料到的情况下，万万和查查过了个跨年夜
Relationships: Erik Lehnsherr/Charles Xavier
Kudos: 8





	新年

“我们需要谈谈。”Charles在电话里是这么说的。

Erik在夜色中潜行，匆匆来到庄园门前。他像一阵风一样穿过长长的走廊，其中的一扇门后传来野兽震耳欲聋的鼾声。最终他在长廊尽头那间曾发生过无数次争吵的书房前停步，暖黄的灯光从细细的门缝中漏出。Erik感受着房间里每一块金属，门边的铜制衣帽架，桌上的铁质棋盘，还有正被把玩在指尖的那支价格不菲的钢笔。

他深呼一口气，然后压下把手开门走了进去，干燥暖和的空气扑面而来，壁炉里的火在安静地燃烧。Charles在小寐中惊醒，抬起头望向门的方向。他冲着Erik露出一个温和的微笑。玻璃隔绝了窗外呼啸的寒风，置身于此，恍惚有种已入春的错觉。

Erik在来时的路上猜测过他们今晚的谈话内容。也许Charles是要和他谈政府的下一步动作，他们准备在新的一年针对变种人推出一部名为保护实则是圈禁的新法。这是Erik得到的内部消息，他相信Charles不会比他迟一步知道，并且也一定能推测出他们会反击。所以Charles想做什么？阻止Erik的反抗？还是那句“别这么做Erik”？Erik不由自主地冷笑。懦夫。他早已备好讽刺的反诘，只等Charles开口——

“坐。”

Charles说，他依旧微微地笑着，端坐在轮椅上。没有想象之中四散的火药味，只有丝丝咖啡的醇香，它来自Charles手中的杯子。Charles用双手握住了它，杯沿上有点点嘴唇抿过留下的痕迹。他的膝盖上搭着一条厚厚的毛毯。“看来你的腿并不是什么都感知不到。”Erik最终没有把这句玩笑话说出口。他意识到造成Charles失去双腿的人正是他自己，而只有世界上最混蛋的人才能伤害完一个人之后还继续用这无法愈合的伤来开玩笑。

Erik轻咳一声以掩饰自己的失态。他命令自己不要再想起古巴的沙滩以及那枚该死的子弹。他昂首阔步向Charles走去，将心中写满了愧疚的那张纸折叠，然后压在桩桩现实的书面文件下，放在最底层。关于变种人，关于变种人的未来，他们还有许多需要考量，昨日之种种已无暇去驻步流连。

“如果是想劝我收手的话，大可不必这样大费周章。”Erik，或是Magneto，用强硬的语气说道。像是一柱尖锐的冰锥，直指向棋盘的另一端。“你知道的，Charles，无论是电话里谈还是在这里，结果都是一样。”

对方的脸上出现了一点小小的惊讶，像是惊讶于Erik不善的表现。但那讶然的神色很快便消失了，转为更深的笑容。台灯的光照着他明亮的眼睛，咖啡杯里升腾起的热气浮在他面庞前。Charles摇了摇头。“不，我的朋友，”他望着Erik轻松地说，“我只是找你聊聊。随便聊些什么，只要别是你刚刚说的那件事就好。”

Erik眯起眼睛，像是某种起疑的猫科动物。他下意识地伸手摸了摸头。坚硬的头盔还好好地戴在头上，Erik松了口气，这像是他的铠甲，而这一方书房便是他的战场。只不过与他交战的另一方却全无身在战中的觉悟。与如临大敌的Erik不同，Charles悠闲地捧着咖啡杯，靠在轮椅的椅背，放松得像是在和朋友随意闲聊。

这是陷阱。Erik想。

“你最近过得怎么样？”他突然问。

Erik轻蔑地冷笑一声，“你能看到的。”

“你戴着那个，”Charles指指Erik的头盔，“我看不到。”

“我身边的人没有。你一直在看，不是么？不用否认。你对我们的行动了如指掌。”

Charles轻笑一声，甚至有些骄傲。“好吧，是的。但是我想听你说。”

“说什么？”

“你最近过得怎么样。”

Erik安静下来。再一次的，即使Charles没有运用起他的变种能力，他也依然牵制住了Erik的头脑。Erik开始认真地回想，这段时间里发生过什么。前些天里他们从西伯利亚的监狱里救出一个因刺杀官员而被捕的男人，但他拒绝加入，在Erik的基地里养好了伤便在一个清晨不告而别；再之前，他们在忙着统计一份分布在世界各地的打入政府高层的变种人名单，他们暗地里组成了一张庞大的信息网，但凡有一点风吹草动都能及时汇报；更早一点，Erik刚刚开始为保护变种人的事业而奋斗，他利用Emma的能力去寻找消息灵通的各方人士，并在Azazel的陪同下去和他们见面。总得来说，是十分忙碌的几个月，但是令人振奋的是他的努力换得了一定的成果。与之前一盘散沙的局面相比，现在的变种人要团结得多。

想到这一点，一丝微笑在Erik的脸上出现。“过得不错。”他回答。“有点忙，但是很有价值。不像你，这般清闲。”

“是养伤。”Charles用嗔怪的语气纠正。他扭动了一下身子，像是在感觉腰上的枪伤是否已经彻底痊愈。仍有一点细微的疼痛，顺着脊椎传入脑中，提醒着这里曾经被子弹穿入，打出血肉模糊的小洞。他伸手揉了揉那里，但是脸色依旧平静，

Erik没有接话，他们静了下来，房间里只有木炭燃烧的轻微的噼啪声。真是奇怪，明明谈起政治或是法律就能快速地吐出一句又一句反驳对方的辩词，而今晚，Charles要求随便聊聊时，却干巴巴地说不出一个单词。

“来下一盘棋？”Charles捏着棋子问。

“不了。”Erik拒绝。他依然想不明白Charles的目的。

Charles扁了扁嘴，耸耸肩做了个无奈的动作。杯子里的咖啡见了底。他拨弄着轮椅想去厨房再续一杯，却发现轮椅的铁轮自己转了起来。一抬头，发现Erik已经站到了他的身边。Charles举起空空的杯子向Erik示意。Erik看了他一眼，一挥手打开房门，房门碰到了衣帽架，发出一声脆响。

“嘘，”Charles不满地瞪了他一眼，“别吵醒了Hank。”

Erik一言不发地带着轮椅向厨房走去。城堡里的陈设大致和那时一样，只是墙壁上多了些扶手，楼梯处改成斜坡。不用说便知道是Hank的制作。按道理说Erik应该感谢他，但不知为何，自心底泛起的却是些不悦的情绪。蓝毛球的鼾声回荡在寂静的夜里，Charles的提醒是多余的，无论Erik的脚步有多重，都盖不住那粗重的呼吸声。

“你也要来一杯吗？”Charles转到料理台前，在把自己的杯子装满后问，“茶还是咖啡，或者一点儿杜松子酒？”

他拿着空玻璃杯扭过头来询问的样子轻松而随意，就好像真的是在热情款待一位老朋友一样，而非在营造一种温情脉脉的假象，绞尽脑汁套取情报。

“够了Charles，”Erik忍无可忍道，他受够了这顾左右而言他的语言游戏，“直说吧，你想要怎样？”

“我说过了，”Charles微微地皱起眉头，“我想问候你一声，就这样。”

“呵，关心我的近况，问我过得好不好，对么？”Erik替他补充完整。

“是啊，”Charles扬起嘴角，“一年之中最适合作总结的一天。”

Erik愣住。

“今年我们都经历了许多。”Charles像是叹息一般地说。

十二月三十一日。日历上每一天都排满了日程，所以Erik断不可能记错日期。之前只把它当成又一个忙碌而充实的一天，别无二致。直到刚刚才猛然意识到，他正在度过这一年的最后一天。

再过几小时，就是新年。

“以往我会和Raven一起跨年，有时是在酒吧里和一屋子疯狂的年轻人们一起狂欢，有时是在家，她躺在我的臂弯，听我再读一遍那个小时候最爱听的故事。”他低下头，手指扣弄着咖啡杯的把手，慢慢地说。

Erik想不起来自己的新年前夜是什么样的。过去的几十年里他沉浸在仇恨之中，孤身一人奔波在世界各地追寻着仇人的踪迹。他不曾有过这样温暖的回忆，成年后和朋友、和家人一起共庆新的一年的到来。但是他依然能明白Charles的落寞。在失去行走能力的那一天，他还失去了他的妹妹，而造成这一切的罪魁祸首，正面无愧色站在一步之隔的地方。

“Raven现在还好吗？”

“她很能干，聪敏，机警，果断。是我的得力助手。”

Charles笑得苦涩。

一瞬间Erik有些心虚。他快走几步，去倒了一杯酒，背对着Charles灌入喉咙中。稍稍平复了一些之后，才重又面对着他。

“如果你想的话，我可以让Azazel带她来见你。”

Charles摇了摇头。他举起手腕让Erik看时间。秒针在表盘上一刻不停歇地“咔嚓咔嚓”走动，时针和分针都停在数字11和12之间。时间所剩无几，再过几分钟，便要翻开新一页的日历。

“抱歉。”Erik看着Charles，心中掠过无数个他和家人度过这一晚的可能性。想象之中Charles和Raven其乐融融，而现实却是黑暗的厨房里，Charles坐在轮椅上，身旁站着一个连安慰的话都说不出口的自己。懦夫。

Charles没有发现他躲闪的目光，他扭头望向窗外。窗外黑漆漆的，偌大的庄园里连盏灯都没有，只隐约能看见被风吹摇的树影。

“人们会聚在广场上在最后的时刻倒数，有些地方会在新年的钟声敲响的那一刻放烟花。”他望着暗沉沉的夜空自顾自地说。在这偏僻的乡土上，什么也不会发生。

Erik看了眼墙壁上的时钟。还剩最后一圈。

“真高兴你答应来陪我，我的朋友。”他开心地笑了起来，依旧看向远方。两人心知肚明，Erik在听到这模棱两可的邀约后必会将其当成关乎全体变种人的大事。他不会不来。

“新年快乐，Erik。”

原本没有期望得到回应，却被两只手轻轻碰住脸颊。回过神来的时候自己的两片嘴唇已含住那人的舌尖。他们小心翼翼地呼吸着，交换着一个若即若离的吻。两个人都在想着对方会什么时候退开，然而事实却是当那只老式的时钟“当当当”地敲起来时，他们依然紧贴在一起，炽热的气息轻扑在皮肤上，然后四散在寒夜里。

“新年快乐，Charles。”

Erik拥抱着他的朋友、他的对手，伏在他的耳边，轻轻地说。


End file.
